


Last memories of you

by PresentPerfect



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentPerfect/pseuds/PresentPerfect
Summary: *Spoilers*If you haven't watched up to RWBY Season 3 Episode 11 major plot development will be spoiled for you! Aboard the Atlas airship, Ruby and Roman face each other one last time. In his grief and Rage over the loss of Neapolitan, Roman can't keep his mind from calling back to memories of his time with the woman he loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoiler warning again*  
> If you haven't watched up to RWBY Season 3 Episode 11 major plot development will be spoiled for you!
> 
> Bold font is to indicate memories regular font is the present. First time doing this style of writing so might not flow as well as I wanted it to. Tried to recreate the final fight between Ruby and Roman.

“Neo!” Roman cried out as he watched her be carried off in an instant. The tables had turned once more in his life. Something Roman was all too use to. Always struggling, always fighting, setback after setback but he had always fought through and lived to see the next day. 

Ruby bounded back onto the Atlas airship

“I don’t care what you say! We will stop them, and I will stop you! Bet on that!” Ruby cried out and the duel was back on.

Rage coursed through every inch of his body, he would destroy this girl for taking Neapolitan away from his life. Ruby bounded forward in a flurry of red petals. Roman leveled his cane at her, and fired a burst of dust from the end. Deftly he followed up shattering the dust with the end of his cane sending flames streaking across bow of the ship. He was lost in it for a moment. The beauty of thousands of shards of Dust that erupted into flame. A memory came back to him, a memory far from Vale.

**_“Let’s go, Let’s go. Time's a wastin! Come on!” Roman called out to the members of the White Fang, as they loaded stolen crates onto the waiting airships._**

**_“Every crate we steal today is for the Revolution! The liberation of Faunas!” Roman cried. The words of encouragement took effect the members of the White Fang let out a small cheer and hurried with their task._ **

**_“Ugh, such useless animals.” Roman moaned to Neapolitan who sat on the arm of an Atlas mecha. She only smiled and shrugged at his comment and continued on slowly twirling her parasol. Roman sighed loudly and leaned against the leg of the mecha Neo was sitting on and watched the work continue. He was done with fiery speeches for now. Neo playfully kicked his hat causing it to fall over his eyes._**

**_“Stop that, not the time.” He responded returning the hat to the top his head. Neo only giggled._**

**_“I’m tired of getting strong armed by Cinder. Why did we need to involve the White Fang in this? My crew would have been done already and we would be half way through another heist.” Roman scowled._**

**_“Sir.” A member of the White Fang approached him._**

**_“What?” Roman asked annoyed._**

**_“The last of the dust is on board.”_**

**_“Good work. Get the troops together we need to move out before Atlas figures out what happened here.” The White Fang member nodded and walked back out onto the warehouse floor._**

**_“That’s your queue as well. Start up the ship get us ready to leave fast.” Roman told Neo. She leapt down off the Mecha and looked him in the eyes._**

**_“What?” Roman asked. She didn’t move, just smiled at him._**

**_“What? Neo, go start the Airship.” Roman repeated. At that Neo shook her head no. Roman let out a long sigh and slumped his shoulders for added exaggeration._**

**_“What do you want?”Neo rocked back and forth on her heels before turning her head and presenting a cheek to Roman. Roman shook his head before obliging and kissing her cheek lightly. She giggled again before skipping off towards the airship._**

**_“She’s getting more and more bold about it.” Roman looked back up at the mecha and wished he could take the Atlas prototype but every inch on the air ship was loaded with Dust. There was hardly enough room for the White Fang members, not that he would mind leaving a few behind._**

**_“Come on, this ship is taking flight!” Roman called out one last time before walking to the cockpit of the Airship. The engines were engaged, prepped for take off. The last of the White Fang loaded into the cargo bay. He took the stairs leading up to the spacious cockpit thankful he wasn’t stuck in the back with the animals. He took his seat next to Neo._**

**_“Alright, let’s get out of here. Tired of Atlas already.” Roman hit a switch closing the cargo bay door and hit the thruster. The ship began to pull away and gain speed before taking flight._**

**_“Alright, provided the Atlas army doesn’t try blow us out of the sky should be a nice easy flight to Haven.” Roman leveled out the airship and smiled to himself a job well done._**

**_“Good job today Neo, I particularly enjoyed when you kicked that one soldier through a concrete wall. Have you been practicing your kicks?” Roman looked over at Neo who nodded._**

**_“Thought so.”_**

Ruby took the brunt of his attack but recovered flowing with force of the dust explosion. She was fast he had to give her that but not fast enough. Roman followed up with a swing of his cane and cracked Ruby in the face. As she flew helplessly up, Roman fired another shot of dust into her chest at point blank sending her flying across the bow of the ship .

“Ya got spirit red!” He said walking slowly towards Ruby swinging his cane to accentuate his words. He was going to teach this arrogant little brat a lesson. He had never felt such pain before such hate and she would feel just a taste of it before she died. Beyond Ruby the chaos of the night played out below.

**_“Tsch, they are late.” Roman complained. The forest he was waiting in was all to quiet. As to why Cinder had chosen such a ridiculous meeting place he wouldn’t never understand. He had been perfectly comfortable in Vale in his own personal safehouse. He swung his cane at the air in frustration with nothing else to do. He looked around for any sign of Cinder but found none. In that moment he realized now one was around._**

**_“Neo?” Roman called out. She was nowhere to be seen. “Where did she get to?” he asked himself. She was always wandering off at the worst possible moments. This forest was also known to be crawling with grim. Neo could handle herself but the grim were never meant to be taken lightly._ **

**_“Neo!” Roman called out again as he began to walk through the trees and underbrush. “Neo, come on. I am in dress shoes here I didn’t ask for a walk in the woods.” Roman continued to bush through the foliage. A large bush blocked his path too annoyed to go around he shoved through the leaves and came upon a large meadow. The sun shone brightly upon it, wild flowers grew freely basking in the sun. In the center of it all was Neopolitan her parasol open protecting her pale skin. She twirled it absent mindedly. Had Roman felt annoyed over having to bushwhack to find her, it was gone now. He stared at her from the edge of clearing. She was beautiful in a way her couldn’t describe. In a way she didn’t belong and at the same time it was as if the whole meadow was laid out just for her pleasure. He wanted to linger longer, let the scene keep playing but they were here for a purpose._ **

**_“Neo!” Roman called out to her as he trekked across the meadow to her. She turned and smiled under her parasol. He felt his cheeks warm up, his heart flutter for just a moment. Her two mismatched eyes watched him playfully._ **

**_“Neo, don’t wander off like that. This place has grim crawling all over it. Probably why Cinder picked it come to think of it.” Roman put his hand on his chin in thought. Neo walked over to him offering the shade of her parasol. She had to stand on her toes and extended her arm all the way up to reach above his head._ **

**_“Here let me” Roman offered taking the parasol and holding it above them._ **

**_“Let’s go back now, don’t want to make Cinder wait.” Roman took a step forward but Neo put a firm arm out blocking his way._ **

**_“Neo comeon not this again.” Roman looked down at her. She grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a kiss. The stayed there a moment or so before she let him go, satisfied. She took up his empty hand the pair made their way across the field back to the meetup point. Cinder was waiting for them with her two lackeys, Mercury and Emerald  in tow._ **

**_“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything.” Cinder said as they approached. Her eyes dropped to Roman’s and Neapolitan’s linked hands._ **

**_“Yes, you did.” Roman let go of Neo’s hand. “But, don’t worry I enjoy these little excursions out into the middle of nowhere.”_ **

**_“Being discreet has its merits.” Cinder replied._ **

**_“Yeah, nothing quite says discreet like grim infested woods.”_ **

 

“But this is the real world!” Roman knocked Ruby off her feet again as she tried to stand back up with a jab from his cane. “The real world is cold!” He raised up his cane and brought it down with the full force of both his arms every ounce of pain he poured into that blow. Ruby curled up into a ball trying to protect her body as much as she could. “The real world doesn’t care about spirit!” He brought his cane up again for another strike. He wanted make her feel pain. He wanted to shatter her smile, he wanted to snuff out that glimmer of hope that always in her eyes. As he swung back though, Ruby kicked out from her foetal position hard into his knee. The blow knocked him off balance and back. Roman landed in a crouch position. His knee screamed out in pain but he willed himself back onto his feet. This pain was nothing he needed to avenge Neo. “You wanna be a hero?” he asked her. He knew what that was like. He had tried once, just for one person. The only person that never bothered him in an idiotic world. The only person he ever trusted for in a world of strangers. The only person he ever loved in a cold world.

 

**_The waters passed slowly under the bridge going out to meet the ocean. Windpath was almost a second home to him. The place had a certain life that could always be felt. Windpath was dirty and dangerous to be sure but it was alive. Roman looked out at the ocean his cane resting on his wrist. Neapolitan stood close by, her parasol resting gently on her shoulder._ **

**_“I think we should get a place here after we are done with all this work.” Roman said._ **

**_“A place that overlooks the ocean.” Roman turned around to the high rises that lined the coast of the city._ **

**_“One of those places maybe.” He pointed with his cane. “A penthouse to be sure. All new! I’ll import the finest furniture from every continent. Make a place fit for a king.” He looked over to Neo. “and a queen too of course. What do you think?” Neo silent as ever snuck her arm under his and leaned her head against his shoulder._ **

**_“You like it too huh? Thought you would. Telling you Neo, once we get this last job done no more heavy lifting for either of us!”_ **

**_“Mhmm” Neo replied in the quietest of voices. Roman looked over and saw a tear rolling off her cheek._ **

**_“Neo, what's wrong?” Roman asked. Neo looked up and shook her head. He wiped her eyes with a gloved hand._ **

**_“It’s okay Neo” He brought her into a tight embrace. “It’s okay”_ **

 

“Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history!”. He twisted his whole body for a full swing of his cane. He brought his cane full force into Ruby. The blow shook the cane and his arms. The girl went down again but, she got up again. It didn’t matter, she could get up a thousand times he would just beat her back down. He would shatter her to pieces.

“As for me, I’ll do what I do best.” He held out his empty hand to count off his best talents. “Lie, Steal, Cheat.” With that last one he put his hand back onto his cane for one another blow to the stupid girl before him. “And Survive!” 

Then it was dark. Then it was cold. There was nothing. For just a moment though he saw her again. Her pink and brown hair, her eyes that matched. He reached out wanting to hold her one last time, to feel her warmth. This was the real world however, the real world is cold.


End file.
